U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,561 discusses a method for producing methanol and dimethyl ether using the air as the sole source of materials is disclosed. The method relates to separating water (i.e., the moisture in the air) and carbon dioxide content of atmospheric air for their use in the subsequent production of methanol, dimethyl ether and derived synthetic hydrocarbons as products. The method includes the conversion of carbon dioxide and water under conditions sufficient to produce methanol and/or dimethyl ether. Carbon dioxide is captured on a suitable absorbent, preferentially polyethyleneimine supported on nano-structured fumed silica.
WO2008/021700 discusses regenerative, supported amine sorbents that include an amine or an amine/polyol composition deposited on a nano-structured support such as nanosilica.
JP 61-227821 discusses a method for removing carbon dioxide gas by adsorption via a solid amine adsorbent.
Chen et al., Gel-coated polymeric solid amine for sorption of carbon dioxide from humid air, Journal of Polymer Materials (2002), 19(4), 381-387, discusses adsorption of carbon dioxide using polyethyleneimine.
WO2009/149292 discusses a method for capturing carbon dioxide from an air stream, comprising exposing one or more collection surfaces formed of a solid sorbent material, wherein the solid sorbent material absorbs carbon dioxide from the air stream.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0289495 provides a system for removing carbon dioxide from an atmosphere to reduce global warming which can increase availability of renewable energy or non-fuel products such as fertilizers and construction materials, comprising: an air extraction system that collects carbon dioxide from the atmosphere through a medium and removes carbon dioxide from the medium; a collection system that isolates the removed carbon dioxide to a location for at least one of sequestration, storage and generation of a renewable carbon fuel or non-fuel products such as fertilizers and construction materials; and one or more energy sources that supply process heat to the air extraction system to remove the carbon dioxide from the medium and which can regenerate it for continued use.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0149398 provides a carbon dioxide sorption structure, comprising: a high surface area structure that includes a plurality of pores in the high surface area structure, wherein each pore has an inside surface, wherein at least the inside surface of the pore includes hydroxyl groups on the surface; and a hyperbranched polymer covalently bonded to the inside surface of the pore via the oxygen of the hydroxyl group on the inside surface of the pore.
There continues to be an increased need throughout the world to limit release of carbon dioxide.
As evidenced by some of the references discussed hereinabove, it has been difficult to develop high-performing and cost-effective carbon dioxide capture/separation technologies.
Therefore, there still remains a need in the industry to develop technologies that provide high-performing and cost-effective adsorption of carbon dioxide and/or other gases.